


Afghanistan

by themuller



Series: The Omega's Story [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!John, alpha!Bond, omega!Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller
Summary: The ultimate betrayal, and yet, here he is. Bloody alphas, bloody bond, bloody whoever whenever where ever. All John ever wanted was a quiet life, researching the biology and bond of omegas, helping his grown-up children creating their own lives. Instead, he finds himself in Afghanistan, trying to rescue his believed-dead bond-mate and saving the world from another lunatic villain.





	Afghanistan

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed, not brit-picked, English is not my first language. Please, read the tags.

It was a Wednesday, unassuming and by all means free of any worldwide drama.

At the Diogenes Club Mycroft had time to suss out the last pieces of his plan to find and rescue Sherlock, realising how much depended on the omega being able to cooperate with his double-O agent, an alpha not known for the best of manners towards omegas even at the best of times.

At a secret facility in the most northern part of Scotland Bond watched said omega perform the first of a long line of exercises, which hopefully would enable him to actually contribute to the mission. Bond's doubt was written clearly in his face. They would leave for Afghanistan in a few days time. Too soon.

Yet, on this same Wednesday, another omega, panic-stricken, bruised and beaten, had managed to escape his tormentors, fleeing a terrifying past, facing an unpredictable future. His chances of survival were slim. Still, anything would be better than the horrors he had been forced to face for the past years. And the strange alpha had told him what to do. Once he made it to Kandahar. The omega looked back at the mountain range behind him. Then he straightened his slender frame, and with grim determination, he started his journey.

At the place from which the omega had fled, Sherlock was trying to stay awake, trying to fight off the drug-induced state of indifference. His whole existence clinging to one thought, and one thought alone. John.


End file.
